regiosrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Combat
Whether you want to or not, sometimes things cannot be resolved with words and other peaceful means. When it becomes clear you have to fight it out, you enter combat and gameplay becomes separated into rounds. 'The Round' Much of the time when you are playing OVA, the passage of time is not important. Waiting till the bus arrives at 3 o’clock can take as long as saying so many words. However, in situations of excitement and danger, time starts to matter. You need to know how much you can accomplish –and how fast. In cases like these, time is split up into dramatic units called a “Round.” This is not a specifi c segment of time. A Round may represent mere seconds between a furious exchange of blows. Or instead, it can encompass minutes of heroic dialogue, exposition of evil plans, and other posturing. All a Round really represents is enough time for everyone to perform one action. The order in which characters can do so is determined by Initiative. 'Initiative' At the beginning of the first Round, everyone involved in this conflict rolls their Initiative. Initiative is two dice, plus any modifiers from Abilities, like Quick, and Weaknesses, like Slow. Everyone acts from highest to lowest Initiative. Should two Initiatives tie, the person rolling the most dice goes first. In case of further ties, refer to the next highest die. 'Actions and free Actions' When your turn has arrived, you maymake one action. An action is something that requires time and concentration, like attacking, running away, or helping a fallen comrade. While these things are worthy of an action, many things are not. Attacking with a weapon is an action, but drawing that weapon would not be. Performing a detailed search of a dresser’s contents would require an action, or even several Rounds of actions, but scanning a room quickly would not. If any action can be performed instantaneously, and has no room for failure, then it is a free action and will not take up your action for the turn. 'Attack!' Like any other action, attacking an opponent is handled by rolling the dice. Pick a target, choose one of the attacks available on your character sheet, and roll for it. The number of dice you need to use is helpfully listed under Roll for that attack. The result of this roll will be compared to another made by your opponent. If you exceed this roll, you hit. If you roll less than or tie the target’s, you do not. 'Range' Exact distances are not important in OVA. It is assumed that any character can close the gap and properly face any opponent within a Round. However, there will be cases where this simply does not work. Characters in fl ying vehicles, on top of buildings, or in other far away places are simply not in range. Unless the character has a convenient way of getting to them, such distant opponents can only be hit with Attacks that have the Ranged Perk. 'Defend!' As you saw above, attacks are compared to another roll made in defense. When you are attacked, roll the number of dice listed under Defense on your character sheet. You are always entitled to roll for your defense, even if you have already acted earlier in the round or have fallen prey to some complication. 'Damage' Once you’ve successfully hit someone, Damage is calculated. For every point your Attack roll exceeds your opponent’s Defense roll, you deal your Damage Multiplier. This is listed under DX for your attack. The total is then subtracted from your opponent’s Health. 'Combat Complications' If characters ever take half or more of their maximum Health in a single attack, they receive a Combat Complication of the Attacker’s choice. This represents the overwhelming nature of the blow and puts characters in a position of disadvantage. A complication can mean many things, but it usually falls under one of these three types.  Stunned characters are knocked off guard by the force of the attack. They may be knocked down, fl ung into a nearby wall, or simply dazed. Regardless of exact circumstances, the character loses their next action. If a character is already losing his or her next action through another Stunned Complication, Ability, or condition, there is no additional effect. *Impaired characters are debilitated by the attack. The off ense may inflict a crippling injury, rattle the character’s ability to think clearly, or otherwise reduce the ability to fight. Characters who are impaired receive a -1 Penalty to all actions for the duration of the combat. Further attacks may add additional impairments, and the eff ects may last after the battle at the Game Master’s discretion. *Weakness/Flaw Complications cause characters to succumb to one of their Weaknesses or Ability Flaws. A character with Focus or Requirement may be disarmed or have a key item broken. Short-Tempered characters may become enraged and have poor judgment. And so on. 'Health & Endurance' Health will gradually wear down over the course of a fight as you take a few hard knocks. Your Endurance, on the other hand, is reduced by actions you take. Feats of stamina and many attacks carry with them an Endurance cost to use. If you run out of Health, the battle is not over yet! Through sheer force of will, you can keep on fighting. Further Damage will take away from your Endurance instead, but you now receive a -1 penalty to all actions. Likewise, if you use up all your Endurance, further expenditures will deduct from Health, and you’ll incur this same -1 penalty. Once both Health and Endurance are gone, your ability to contribute to the fight is over. You may fall unconscious, or tire to the point that you give in. In any case, it’s up to your friends to continue the fi ght from here! 'Recovering' Once in any combat, you may choose to let your character recover instead of taking an action that Round. This maneuver immediately replenishes 10 Endurance, not to exceed the character’s maximum. The actual action the character performs is up to you, whether it’s focusing ones energy, quoting axioms from an old mentor, or simply having a second wind. Once a character has taken advantage of recovering, they may not do so again until this combat has ended. Category:Game Rules